Dinner Party (transcript)
Episode: Dinner Party episode begins at the hotel. Ren: Hello, I'm Ren Hoek. Master of etiquette. And welcome to my dinner party. Today, we meet our popular etiquette once a year, we throwing a successful dinner party. But, the host cannot do the temperation by himself. He needs good cheap help. Just as royal and impossivent houseboy, Stimpy. Stimpy: Duhhhh... put the 5 cents stamp in the mail. Stimpy licks it. Stimpy's tongue has a sign. It says "You are invited to a party!". Ren: The most important thing is throwing a dinner party is to choose your guest for the creme asalinty. Horse was aiming and shot the darts. Stimpy has a mail. Mr. Horse shots Stimpy's head. Mr. Horse look at the mail and gets very happy. Fades to Prison. Muddy Mudskipper is stamping Texas and throws a pile of texas mile. Stimpy: Duhh, you're a quintly invaliment to a- Mudskipper stamps Stimpy's hand YOOUCH!! Mudskipper looks at the mail Muddy Mudskipper: Hey! to Baboon and the other guys. Stimpy got a mail Stimpy: Duhhhh.... looks at the mail and he's so happy. Fades to Ren reading a newspaper. Ren sniffs. Ren: Ahhh, my faithful eediot is repairing the past for tonight's guest. was hammering the celery. Stimpy: Duhhhh, soup. sniffs the soup. Stimpy spits the soup Okey dokey! all the parking cars. Mr. Horse goes in. Stimpy heard the Titanic sound. Titanic stops. Muddy Mudskipper goes in. Titanic drives off. Haggis rides a helicopter. Haggis goes in. Stimpy drives the helicopter and crashing it. Ren: Oop, better check the make up. the button A smart host keeps a mirror nearby to check his appearance. at himself in the mirror and reels back in shock YAAAH!! see Ren with a big mole on his face; Ren pulls out a pair of pliers I'll have it out the minute. turns and squeezes the mole out with the pliers Stimpy: Allow me. opens the door. Sammy Mantis: Hey, that's cool cat. Cool. rips his Sammy Mantis costume. Stimpy put the Sammy Mantis costume in the real costume station. Ren: When greeting guests, always remember to announce them by name. Stimpy: Announcing the honor of all Professor Fly. And his lovely escort, Miss Rancid Meat! Announcing General Lummox. Lummox burps at Stimpy Ambassador Salesman. salutes. Sir Duke of Chicken. Prince Muddy Mudskipper and his lovely wife, Gorgoll. growls Ren: The second thing to remember when greeting guests is to honor them with a sweaty handshake. I lift to swig itchers for perfectly and sweating arm- put the Strong Bug's armpit with his hands Thank you. Stimpy: Announcing Sir Scotsman of Spain. handshakes Ren. Haggis smells Haggis: Oh, that's a manly handshake you got there. And it makes us stinch to it too. Ren: When the guest succeeded, they so deserve this starter. steps the Jello. Stimpy fires the soup. Stimpy splashes to Salesman, Muddy Mudskipper and General Lummox. Dear lord, let us not swim. 30 minutes after dinner, and please bless our test times. Amen. the friends are eating. It is up to the host to keep the confersition at the table lifely and interesting. Flattery works well to lose it up in the most relatic confersitions. was throwing a fit Why it's for the Baboon! Your butt is awfully lame today. feels angry. Baboon looks his arm. Baboon giggles happily And finally, the main toast is served. Honey kraved cheap livers. The dusty wig stuffing. All the Friends: Ohhh.. Ahhh... Ren: Bon Appitette! Horse chews and swallows it. Mr. Horse burps. Yak chews it. Yak burps. Haggis looks inside. Haggis got a chutney! Haggis put the chutney on his stuffing. Haggis chews and swallows it. Haggis burps. Cuts to Ren. All the friends are burping. Ahhh, there's nothing more gratify to our host that the beautiful hall of the satisfied belly. Toast Man groans. Our friend Powdered Toast Man doesn't remember that it was better to burp it in the shame, and to hold it in and to the tan. It's okay, go ahead and cut lose. It's perfectly exceptable etiquette. Powdered Toast Man: No! Musn't! It... bad... manners! head pops off. Baboon eats the toast. Ren: Oh well. When will they learn to listen to the master of etiquette? And now, shall we help our guests cleanse their palates? the bell Oh Stimpson. splashes the water at everyone. And now, Engage the own skination triadition with the men retreat for cigars and poller games. the boys go to the bathroom and all the boys barfing offscreen. While the lady folks fecture to the tea color. So they can have a shing shine. wipes the Mrs. Yak's leg. And have a bonion chilax. paints Mrs. Yak's feet. Mrs. Yak: Clean. Ren: And the service a few hours, even good friends can go off the bonion nerves. When ending a party, once you drop sunnel, but the reck hints. Alright Bonko, that's enough. bites his hand. Ren pulls off all the friends. Stimpy: singing When the buddy rolls a buddy goes out the door. and Haggis and so as All the Friends saws the door. He opens the door. Mrs. and Mr. Pipe are here. Mr. Pipe: Hey! What are you people doing in my house?! and Stimpy is running. Ren: Whatta we do?! We're DOOOMED!!! Stimpy: Oh, no! The owners of the house are here! Whatever shall we do?! Ren: It's the fly! He made us do it! Professor Fly: OH NO! BACK OFF I TELL YA! WHEN THE STEAK GETS IT! the friends leaves the Dinner Party. Ren: When the front and blithering party guest. Remember, you and we'll going for a party of the house is the belong to us. Wreck always works and be sure to add plenty of cash on hand with pay off a comicsas. Mr. Pipe: Shut up and pay up, Hoek! and Mr. Pipe laughs. The car drives off. The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts